Frozen 2
Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is the sequel to Frozen. The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. The first released teaser trailer and the next trailer have been dubbed into some languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English Title: Frozen II Release dates: * Philippines - November 20, 2019 * Canada - November 21, 2019 * Singapore - November 21, 2019 * USA - November 22, 2019 * UK - November 22, 2019 * Australia - November 28, 2019 * New Zealand - November 28, 2019 * South Africa - December 6, 2019 ‌Singers End credits * Into the Unknown - Panic! at the Disco * All Is Found - Kacey Musgraves * Lost in the Woods - Weezer Additional voices * Isabella Acres * Stephen Apostolina * Kimberly Bailey * Dave Boat * June Christopher * Antonio Corbo * David Cowgill * Wendy Cutler * Hudson D'Andrea * Grey DeLisle-Griffin * Jessica DiCiccio * Terri Douglas * Robin Atkin Downes * Nick Fisher * Jackie Gonneau * Franck Gourlat * Daniel Kaz * Phil Lamarr * Arnaud Léonard * Mimi Maynard * Scott Menville * Melanie Minichino * Max Mittelman * Matt Nolan * Capri Oliver * Arthur Ortiz * Paul Pape * Michael Ralph * Akai Robinson * Lynwood Robinson * Maddix Robinson * Kaitlyn Robrock * Violet Schaffer * Pepper Sweeney * Fred Tatasciore * Jean-Alain Velardio * Kari Wahlgren * Matthew Wood Arabic Title: ملكة الثلج ۲ (The Snow Queen 2) ‌Release dates: * Middle East (Premiere) - November 21, 2019 * Lebanon - November 29, 2019 * Saudi Arabia - November 29, 2019 * Digital - February 27, 2020 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen II ‌‌Release date: January 2, 2020 Dub studio: TV Group Digital Brasil/Visom Digital Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото Kралство II / Zamraznaloto Kralstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Dub studio: Difuze Inc. Mixing studio: Dubbing Brothers Dub director: Valérie Bocher Translator: Valérie Bocher Musical directors: * Pierre Bédard * Claude Lombard (European French) Lyricist: Houria Belhadji (European French) Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative executive: Boualem Lamhene Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Singers Choir * Émilie Josset * Benoît Leblanc * Dominic Lorange * Marcel De Hêtre * Philippe Martel * Catherine Léveillé * Dominique Faure * Marianne Mathieu * Michaël Lelong Additional voices * Frédéric Desager * Pascale Montreuil * Philippe Martin * Patrick Chouinard * Catherine Hamann * Annie Girard * Stéfanie Dolan * Rose-Maïté Erkoreka * Frédérik Zacharek * Frédéric Millaire Zouvi * Dany Boudreault * Adrien Bletton * Marguerite D'Amour * Arielle Circé * Jacob Lemieux * Frédéric Larose Other info * Ahtohallan voices weren't credited. * Anaïs Delva didn't return as French Elsa because of her issues with the working conditions. She was replaced by Charlotte Hervieux and just as before EUropean French Elsa's singing parts were used in the Canadian French dubbing. Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣 2 / Mo syut kei yun 2 (Enchanted Snow Tales 2) ‌Release date: November 23, 2019 Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 22, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Iberia Dub directors: * Lorenzo Beteta * Quim Roca Translator: Lucía Rodríguez Musical directors: * Jacobo Calderón * Miguel Ángel Varela Lyricists: * Jacobo Calderón * Lorenzo Beteta * Gaby Cárdenas (Into the Unknown) * Alejandro Nogueras (Let it go) Creative supervisor: Candelas López Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir * Daniel Reus * Vivian Siles * Carolina García * Rebeca Cardiel * Javier Pascual * Antonio Tomás Sepúlveda * Deborah Oluwamayokun Ayo Ajao * Sara Berruezo * Bastián Iglesias End credits Into the Unknown - David Bisbal Additional voices * Gabriela Salmon * Néstor Moreno * Carmen Podio * Daniela Portugués * Paula Vara * Mencia Gómez * Nacho Aramburu * Miguel Ángel Muro * Jordi Torregrosa * Milagros Fernández * Elena Palacios * Jon Ciriano * Ana Perejón * Yolanda Portillo * Samuel Navarro * Álvaro Karvac * Juan Enrique Palacios Fernández * Verónica Llaneza Mielgo * Ana Isabel Hernando Other info * Into the Unknown has the same lyrics in both Spanish versions because of a shared end credits version. Catalan Title: Frozen 2 Release date: November 22, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Iberia Dub director: Joaquim Roca Translator: Lluís Comes Musical director: David Suárez Lyricist: Lluís Comes Creative executive: Candelas López Rodríguez Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Additional voices * Alba de Alegría * Rafael Calvo * Clàudia García * Ingrid Carreras * Marcel Villanueva * Lara Casals * Eric Rodriguez * Ariadna de Guzmán * María Gómez * Óscar Fernández * Elena Barra * Francesc Pujol * Núria Cabiró * Josep Cañal * Ángel del Río * Marta de Paco * Pau López * Anna Fernández * Álex Molina * Mireia Gordo * Vicent Ortega * Sarai Martínez * Juan Alberto Pujol Croatian Title: Snježno Kraljevstvo 2 (Snow Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21, 2019 Dub studio: Livada Produkcija Dub director: Anja Maksić Japundžić Translator: Anja Maksić Japundžić Musical directors: * Nikša Bratoš * Goran Kuretić Lyricist: Anja Maksić Japundžić Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers End credits Into the Unknown: David Bisbal - Spanish version Additional voices * Daniel Dizdar * Sead Berberović * Marko Jelić * Dora Jakobović * Ana Ćapalija * Nikica Viličić * Rina Serdarević * Luna Lastrić * Ines Bojanić * Jelena Kuljančić * Jasmina Terzić * Vinko Štefanac * Jadranka Krištof * Ivana Čabraja * Daria Hodnik Marinković * Dragan Brnas * Vladimir Pavelić * Mustafa Softić * Neven Marinac * Ali Terzić * Ahmed Terzić * Zara Penava Czech Title: Ledové Království II (Ice Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21,2019 Dub studio: Studio Virtual Dub director: Zdeněk Štěpán Translator: Vojtěch Kostiha Musical director: Ondřej Izdný Lyricist: Pavel Cmíral Sound engineer: Martin Večeřa Producers: * Barbora Ježková * Michaela Sommerová Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir * Jaromír Holub * David Holý * Štěpán Piller * Ondřej Izdný * Adam Koubek * Naďa Wepperová * Lada Soukupová * Lucie Novotná * Ludmila Finková Additional voices * Mojmír Maděrič * Vít Eduard Gajdoš * Luděk Čtvrtlík * Ivana Krmíčková * Nikola Votočková * Radovan Snítil * Martina Šťastná * Daniel Margolius * Michal Gulyáš Danish Title: Frost 2 (Frost 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Trine Dansgaard Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Dutch Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 Estonian Title: Lumekuninganna II: Elsa ja Anna uued seiklused (Snow Queen 2: Elsa & Anna's New Adventures) Release date: December 27, 2019 European French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release dates: * France - November 14, 2019 - Premiere Grand Rex Paris * France - November 20, 2019 * Belgium - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 20, 2019 Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers Dub director: Barbara Tissier Translator: Houria Belhadji Music director: Claude Lombard Lyricist: Houria Belhadji Sound engineers: * Nicolas Pointet (speaking) * Estienne Boussuge (singing) Sound editor: Guillaume Bérat Mixing engineer: Frédéric Dray Creative supervisor: Virginie Courgenay Creative executive: Boualem Lamhene Mixing studio: Dubbing Brothers Singers Choir * Magali Bonfils * Barbara Beretta * Mery Lanzafame * Rachel Pignot * Michaël Lelong * Richard Rossignol * Arnaud Léonard * Olivier Constantin Additional voices * Magali Bonfils * Théo Dusoulié * François Delaive * Simon Volodine * Pierre Margot * Camille Timmerman * Coralie Thuilier * Virginie Caliari * Sergeï Philippenko * Philippe Catoire Other info * Anaïs Delva, the voice of Elsa from the first movie, Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen Adventure, didn't return as Elsa in this movie, because of her issues with the working conditions. * Young Anna's and Elsa's parts from Ahtohallan were redubbed, just like Let it go fragment. European Portuguese Title: Frozen II - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen 2 – The Kingdom of Ice) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Singers Choir * Muito Mais Além (Into the Unknown) - Fernando Daniel Finnish Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Dub director and music director: Markus Bäckman Translator and lyricist: Marka Hartama Recording and editing: Kari Starck Production manager: Carolina Heinonen Singers Choir: * Katja Aakkula * Heljä Heikkinen * Marika Tuhkala * Eeppi Ursin * Jukka Nylund * Antti LJ Pääkkönen * Valtteri Turunen Additional voices * Vilppu Uusitalo * Petri Hanttu * Alissa Kovalainen * Antti LJ Pääkkönen * Hanna Mönkäre * Luca Elshout * Tom Pöysti * Pinja Hanski * Tarja Alexander * Markus Bäckman Flemish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 20, 2019 Dub director: Karina Mertens Translators and lyricists: * Anne Mie Gils * Marie Van den Bogaert Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Cathy Petit * Dimitri Verhoeven * Andrés Vercoutere * Chantal Kashala * Gerdy Swennen * Karina Mertens * Lotte De Clerck * Rudi Giron * Tim Saey German Title: Die Eiskönigin II (The Ice Queen 2) Release dates: * Austria - November 20, 2019 * Germany - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 24, 2019 Dub studio: FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH, Berlin Dub director: Nana Spier Translator: Nana Spier Musical director: Thomas Amper Singers End credits * Wo noch niemand war (Into the Unknown): Mark Forster Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα 2 / Psychrá ki Anápoda 2 (Cold & Upside 2) ‌Release dates: * November 27, 2019 - premiere * November 28, 2019 - national release Dub studio: Sierra Post Dub director: Μαρία Πλακίδη / María Plakídi Translator: Ελένη Κουβοπούλου / Eléni Kouvopoúlou Musical director: Άλεξ Βακαντής / Álex Vakantís Lyricist: Ηλίας Ματάμης / Ilías Matámis Creative supervisors: * Boualem Lamhene * Virginie Courgenay Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc Singers Choir * Γιάννης Μακρής / Yiánnis Makrís * Γιώργος Ζαχαρόπουλος / Yióryos Zaharópoulos * Κωνσταντίνος Ρεπάνης / Konstantínos Repánis * Φίλιππος Βαζάκας / Fílippos Vazákas * Vasílis Dimakópoulos / Βασίλης Δημακόπουλος * Ιάσων Μίστσης / Iáson Místsis * Βασίλης Αξιώτης / Vasílis Axiótis * Νεκτάριος Γεωργιάδης / Nektários Yeoryiádis * Στρατής Στηλ / Stratís Stil * Αλέξανδρος Λουζιώτης / Aléxandros Louziótis * Θανάσης Βουτσάς / Thanásis Voutsás * Βιργινία Φραγκουλάτζη / Viryinía Fragkoulátzi * Ελένη Πολατζίδου / Eléni Polatzídou * Μαριάννα Βουτσά / Mariánna Voutsá * Ευγενία Λιάκου / Evyenía Liákou * Έλενα Παπαδημητρίου / Élena Papadimitríou * Δέσποινα Δρανδράκη / Déspina Drandráki * Νεφέλη Φασουλή / Neféli Fasoulí * Ερασμία Μαρκίδη / Erasmía Markídi * Τερέζα Καζιτόρη / Teréza Kazitóri Additional voices * Παναγιώτης Αποστολόπουλος / Panayiótis Apostolópoulos * Λίλα Καλπαζίδου / Líla Kalpazídou * Στέλιος Ψαρουδάκης / Stélios Psaroudákis * Ανδρέας Ρήγας / Andréas Ríyas * Δημήτρης Δημόπουλος / Dimítris Dimópoulos * Σοφία Παναηλίδου / Sofía Panailídou * Μαρία Πλακίδη / María Plakídi ‌Hebrew Title: II לשבור את הקרח / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh 2 (Break the Ice 2) ‌Release date: December 5, 2019 Trailers Hindi Title: फ्रोज़न २/Phrozan 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * Anjaan jahaan (Into the Unknown): Nakul Abhyankar * Yaadon ki nadiya (All Is Found): Smita Malhotra * Main kho gaya hoon (Lost in the Woods): Nakul Abhyankar Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs II (Ice Magic 2) ‌Release date: (Premiere) November 21, 2019 Icelandic Title: Frosinn II ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Italian Title: Frozen II - Il Segreto di Arendelle (Frozen 2 – The Secret of Arendelle) Release dates: * Italy - November 27, 2019 * Switzerland - December 13, 2019 End Credit Singers * Nell'ignoto (Into the Unknown): Giuliano Sangiorgi Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王2 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna & the Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * イントゥ・ジ・アンノウン～心のままに (Into The Unknown): Nakamoto Mizuki Kazakh Title: Мұзды өлке II/Muzdy Ólke 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Korean Title: 겨울왕국 2 / Gyeoul Wangguk 2 (The Kingdom of Winter 2) ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 End Credit Singers *Into the Unknown: 김태연 / Kim Tae-yeon Latin Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: * Mexico - November 22, 2019 * Chile - November 28, 2019 * Peru - November 28, 2019 * Venezuela - November 29, 2019 * Argentina - December 5, 2019 Dub studio: Taller Acústico S.C. D‌ub director: Pepe Toño Macías Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. End Credit Singers *Mucho Más Allá (Into the Unknown): David Bisbal Latvian Title: Ledus Sirds II (Ice Heart 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 (?) Lithuanian Title: Ledo Šalis 2 (Ice country 2) Release date: *November 20, 2019 (Premiere) *December 25, 2019 *December 27, 2019 Malay Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Moldovan Title: Суфлет ынгецат II''' (Suflet înghețat II) (Frozen soul II)'' Release date: 2020 Dub studio: MOLDAUDIO SDR ROU Dub and musical directors, translators and lyricists: Паул Пасьнику & Милена Томьша (Paul Pasnicu & Milena Tomșa) Sound mixer: Паул Пасьнику (Paul Pasnicu) SOUNDTRACK INFO All is Found / Че-й пьердут, о фи афлат (Ce-i pierdut, o fi aflat) (The lost will be found) * Александра Крэеску (Alexandra Crăescu) Into the Unknown / Спре ун ноу оризонт (Spre un nou orizont) (To a new horizon) (link) * AURORA * Милена Томьша (Milena Tomșa) Show Yourself / Еу те симт (Eu te simt) (I feel you) (link) * Милена Томьша (Milena Tomșa) * AURORA * Александра Крэеску (Alexandra Crăescu) * CHOIR The Next Right Thing / Че требуйе (Ce trebuie) (What's right) (link) * Биянка Пэунеску (Bianca Păunescu) Norwegian Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Elsa: Lisa Stokke Persian Title: II سرمای خفته / Sarmaye Khofteh 2 (The Hidden Coldness 2) Polish Title: Kraina Lodu 2 (The Land of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Musical director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Romana Waliczek * Beata Jankowska Speaking parts mixer: Kinga Zuchowicz-Pinilla Songs mixers: * Agnieszka Tomicka * Mateusz Michniewicz Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Made for: Disney Character Voices International Made in: June-October 2019 ‌Singers Some Things Never Change / To niezmienne jest choir * Katarzyna Mogielnicka * Pola Piłat * Aneta Figiel * Paulina Łaba * Anna Frankowska * Olga Szomańska * Marcin Mroziński * Kamil Bijoś * Kuba Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak Lost In The Woods / Którą wybrać z dróg choir: * Marcin Mroziński * Paweł Kubat Show Yourself / Pokaż się choir: * Edyta Krzemień * Aneta Figiel * Marta Florek * Anna Frankowska * Anita Steciuk * Izabela Ziółek Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Magdalena Herman-Urbańska * Klaudia Kuchtyk * Julia Łukowiak * Magdalena Osińska * Pola Piłat * Olga Szomańska * Klementyna Umer * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Jakub Gawlik * Mikołaj Klimek * Stefan Knothe * Jacek Król * Sebastian Machalski * Kamil Pruban * Jakub Strach * Jakub Szydłowski * Bartosz Wesołowski * Łukasz Węgrzynowski Other info * Previews of Into the Unknown and The Next Right Thing were added to singing dolls of Elsa and Anna respectively sung by the same singers but with different lyrics. The title lines are "W ten nieznany świat" instead of "Chcę uwierzyć snom" and "Lecz to ma sens" instead of "Już ty wiesz co". * In Agnieszka Tomicka's note, whose the musical director, Into the Unknown and Show Yourself had different titles than the ones from the end credits and soundtrack, signaling that they made them with different lyrics first and changed them later to the final versions. Kuyavian Title: ''Kroina Lodu II: Sekryt Arendelle (The land of ice II: The secret of Arendelle)'' Release date: 2020 Into the unknown / '''W tojemniczy świot! '''(Into the mysterious world!) * Aurora * Magdalena Barszczewska ''Show Yourself / '''Ktuś ty je? (Who are you?) * Magdalena Braszczewska * Aurora * Zuzanna Maciaszek * CHOIR All is Found / '''Rzyko Prowdy' (River of Truth) * Zuzanna Maciaszek ''Lost in the woods / '''Lobirynt Łuczuć' (Labyrinth of feelings) * Mateusz Bednarek * 'CHOIR' Putonghua Title: ''冰雪奇緣2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2 (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * 未知的真相 / Wèizhī De Zhēnxiàng (Into the Unknown): 聲入人心男團 / Super Vocal * 回忆之河 / Huíyì Zhī Hé (All Is Found): Gina Alice Romanian Title: Regatul de Gheață II (Kingdom of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Russian Title: Холодное Cердце II / Kholodnoe Serdtse 2 (Cold heart 2) ‌Release date: November 28, 2019 End Credits Singers * Into the Unknown: Роман Архипов / Roman Arkhipov * All is Found: Наталья Павлова / Natalya Pavlova; Павел Алоин / Pavel Aloin * Lost in the Woods: Михаил Веселов / Mikhail Veselov Sámi Title: Jikŋon II (Frozen 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 * First special Disney's official dub after Māori, Tahitian & Hawaiian for Moana. Serbian Title: Залеђено Краљевство II / Zaleđeno Kraljevstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 (Synchronized, Premiere) Slovak Title: Ľadové Kráľovstvo 2(Ice Kingdom) Release date: November 21, 2019 Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo 2 (Icy Kingdom) Release date: November 21, 2019 Swedish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 ‌Taiwanese Mandarin Title: '' 冰雪奇緣 2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2'' (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Tamil Title: ஃப்ரோஸன் 2/Ḥprōsaṉ 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Tamil. Telugu Title: ఫ్రోజెన్ 2/Phrōjen 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Telugu. Thai Title: Frozen II:ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ / Phajon phaiden khamsa prachini hima (Frozen 2: Adventure of the Curse of the Snow Queen) Release date: November 21, 2019 Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi II (The land of Snow 2) Release date: November 20, 2019 Other Info * Deniz Sujana also wrote the lyrics of the songs Ukrainian Title: Крижане Cерце II / Kryzhane Sertse 2 (Icy Heart 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Vietnamese Title: Frozen II: Nữ Hoàng Băng Giá II (Frozen 2: Ice Queen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Other info * Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh replaced Đoàn Khánh Ái and Dương Hoàng Yến as Elsa because Disney wants one voice for speaking and singing and dubbers must use Southern Vietnamese accent, while Dương Hoàng Yến was only the singing voice and speaks Northern Vietnamese and Đoàn Khánh Ái has already been replaced by Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh in Ralph Breaks the Internet. fa: Frozen 2 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Frozen Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:2010's films Category:2010's Latin Spanish Dubs Category:2010's Italian Dubs Category:2010's German Dubs